Planet Lucifer
by LordSlytherin120
Summary: Harry is tired of everything. He's tired of his parents pampering his younger brother Evan and paying no attention to him. He's tired of his brothers arrogant attitude. He's tired of everyone worshipping the ground Evan and Dumbledore walk on. So he's leaving Earth. HIATUS.


**A/N**

 **Just a quick heads up my knowledge of Star Wars comes from watching the seven current movies, Rogue One, and a few episodes of Clone Wars. But I've been in love with the series since I watched the original trilogy (Episodes 4, 5, and 6) and I didn't mind the prequels, except for Episode 1 and I loved Episode 7 of the new trilogy. The few episodes of Clone Wars I have watched were enjoyable. But and I understand this is probably against popular opinion, I didn't think Rogue One was that good, I mean sure it was okay, but I wouldn't watch it repeatedly like I do the rest. So that's that. This is a Harry Potter/Star Wars crossover. Enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

Harry Potter was sitting in the far corner of the room watching his parents fret over his little brother, his Uncle Remus couldn't be here because it was a full moon tomorrow, Uncle Peter was sleeping in the corner, and his godfather Sirius was out drinking tonight. Granted he did invite Harry out, going bar hopping was not Harry's idea of fun. His mother and father were pampering his younger brother, 'The Boy Who Lived', because it was his birthday and he received his Hogwarts letter. It's ridiculous, when Evan got his Hogwarts letter it's all that matters, but when he got it, he was glossed over. He even tried his best to make sure he was noticed. But every time his parents just focused on his younger brother.

Harry was always second fiddle to his younger brother. Here's some examples; Harry got the best grades of his year and Evan turned someone's hair purple, he created a corporeal patronus in third year and Evan did accidental magic that broke some glass, he managed the animagus transformation in fourth year and Evan made a milk carton explode, oh and this is his favorite, he can do wandless magic, learned three types of martial arts and created his own, learned how to fight with weapons, he also learned to shoot guns, but Evan made a lamp float for 10 seconds. Each and every time they only acknowledgment he ever got was from his uncles and godfather. His parents never care. The worst part is they used to, then Voldemort attacked and claimed Evan as the savior of the wizarding world. The only other people to show him respect are the teachers, bar Snape but that's only because he's lusting after Lily. But still they all can't wait for Evan to get to Hogwarts. Most of his friends abandoned him, for example Tonks had just stopped talking to him one day in Fourth Year after he asked her to Hogsmeade and she rejected him. His only four remaining friends the Weasley twins, Lee Jordan, and Angelina Johnson haven't talked to him since the middle of Sixth Year.

He's almost completely given up on having friends. Well he would've if he hadn't found a way out of this useless world. And he's not talking about the wizarding world, he's talking about Earth in general. Granted it may be suicide but if it works he doesn't have to deal with the pathetic people in this world anymore. Harry had done some research on the veil, there's very significant evidence that says that it doesn't kill people but brings them to another planet. He had gotten his hand on the Peverell lordship and now he's going to the ministry to walk through the veil. If he dies, oh well, if he lives, that's great.

Harry sighed and went upstairs to his bedroom, if it could be called that. The room it self was only 5 by 5 feet, the walls were painted an annoying red with gold colored trim, there was only one picture of his family and that was before Evan was born, there was a desk in the far corner, and he had a twin sized bed. He was 6'3". He opened his closet door and took out all of his stuff that's worth bringing. He grabbed his dual Colt Python revolvers and holstered them in his torso holster, he put a black leather duster on over his guns so people couldn't see, put his wand in his arm holster, grabbed and loaded up a muggle duffle bag with essentials like food, water, , ammo, medicine, and bandages, and steathed a hunting knife at his hip. He walked over to his desk and picked up a leather journal, notepad, and a pen and pencil, he then walked to the window and popped it open. Harry looked down at his locket and tore it off, breaking the chain, and threw it on the letter he left on his desk. One last look around the only home he'd ever known and out the window he went, with a sad smile on his face.

He ran out to the barn out behind Potter Manor and opened the big wooden doors. Inside the old and worn barn, was a glossy green Harley Davidson motorcycle, enchanted to fly. He ran over to it and put the key into the ignition, revved it up, and drove out of the barn. The motor would be roaring, but he applied a quick silencing charm before he left. The feeling of the wind on his face as he took off into the air was amazing, the only thing that put a damper on his mood is the fact that no one would notice he was gone until tomorrow morning. It put his good mood down, albeit only by a minuscule amount. He turned on the radio and listened to the lyrics of Don't Fear The Reaper as he rode to his possible doom. Harry let out a quiet chuckle. He wasn't afraid of the reaper, after all he might not come back from this trip, ever. It's not like that bothered him in the slightest bit.

The sounds of London below made him look down. As he did he realized he was almost right where he needed to be. He landed the motorcycle and got off. Two things went through his head. One, he could leave this here, the last connection to his godfather or two, he could bring it with him, shrink it down and put it in his pocket. Obviously it was a no-brainer which one he chose. He applied a shrinking charm on the motorcycle and pocketed it. The teenager looked both ways and then walked into the red phone both. He entered the code '62442' and down he went.

When he arrived only one thought went through his head. Well this is it, I guess. There was no going back now. He walked towards the checkpoint where they check wands. The line got shorter and shorter until finally he got to the checkpoint.

"Name?" asked the guard.

"Hadrian James Potter-Peverell." Harry replied.

The guards eyes widened a little, but he schooled himself.

He held his hand out, "Wand."

Harry gave the guard his wand. The man checked it out. Then he wrote down the qualities and time of entry. After that he gave the wand back to him and let him pass through. He nodded gratefully and headed for the Department of Mysteries. As he walked into the room where the veil was and walked right in front of it, he took a deep breath. Now there really was no going back. The wizard closed his eyes and took a step into the veil. He never came out on the other side. Shortly after he stepped through it a group of 4 Unspeakables ran into the room with their wands drawn. They looked around before deeming the room all clear and saying it was a false alarm and left.

-X-LINE-BREAK-X-

Harry stepped out of the veil and opened his eyes. He was standing in the middle of a jungle, the leaves were a blood red color. The sky was orange and he could hear the animal life chittering and roaring in the distance. There was also the sound of a river flowing. He ran towards the sound of water. Once he made it to the sound he saw a waterfall and he was standing near the edge of a cliff. He looked up and saw that the sun was still high in the sky, but there was also an dark orange moon in the sky. He let out a small chuckle, that soon evolved itself into a full on laugh.

"I made it! By Merlin, I fucking made it!" he declared in between his own laughter.

A low growl snapped him from his insane laughter. He turned around and saw a pack of demon-tiger hybrids. There was about 7 of them. He pulled out one of his revolvers and his wand. The biggest one leapt for him and he shot a round off in its skull. It's head exploded in a shower of light blue blood. The rest of them seemed hesitant to attack him after that. He shot another one right where the heart would be, it crumpled to the ground. Another leapt at him and he shot a dark curse at it.

"Sectumsempra!"

The third creature fell dead, its decapitated head landing a few feet away. He turned and looked behind him slightly, weighing his chances of surviving the 20 foot drop. He needed a grand exit, just in case anyone was watching. One of the creatures started heading towards him and he knew this was his chance. His face erupted into a manic grin, the creature hesitated slightly at seeing his expression, but continued stalking towards him all the same. He held his wand up and yelled out one of his favorite dark spells.

"Fiendfyre!"

A giant torrent of dark fire erupted from the tip of his wand, it formed into a huge thestral. He turned around and jumped off the cliff, laughing the whole time. He canceled the spell and watched as the giant, burning thestral dissolved into thin air, only leaving behind a burned scar as a part of the forest that will never heal. He cracked his wand like a whip and out came a whip of pure fire. This fire being a lot lighter than fiendfyre. He waited until the perfect distance between himself and the ground and then flung the whip at a tree branch from the remainder of the jungle below. The fire whip wrapped around the branch and he swung like Batman across the area. He heard the branch cracking from the heat and the weight, so he canceled the charm and fell to the ground in a tuck and roll and came up fine. He brushed himself off and smirked. Well, that was fun, he thought.

He turned and looked back toward the area came into this world. A sad smile on his face. Now there's definitely NO going back. He sat down and remembered the last thing he said to his parents. The last conversation he had with them that decided whether he was leaving or not. He shook it off and pulled out his journal and pen. He clicked the pen and started writing his first entry.

 _Journal Entry #1 29 August 1991_

 _Well I was right. The veil does lead to another planet. I think I like it here, except for all the crazy monster things. This planet looks hellish and the sky is always orange. This planet needs a name though, but I'm not sure what to call it. I mean I can name it Hell or something, that seems boring._

 _There's plenty of names I can think of. And I've definitely got plenty of time. Although I have come up with a name for the dark orange moon that always shows. I'm going to call it Morningstar. I do wonder how long it'll take Lily and James to realize I'm not there and what their reactions would be. They'll probably brush it off, at least until Sirius shows up. He'll tear them a new one, he wasn't happy with them to begin with because of how they ignored me, but this'll be worse. Remus and Peter will probably tear off from them as well._

 _Now that I look back on it, the only thing they were ever proud of me for since Halloween 1981 was getting into Gryffindor. The only problem is that I hate it there. I used to have friends in Fred, George, Lee, and Angelina. Then all of a sudden they stopped talking to me. It was abrupt. I think Ol' Twinkles is behind it if I'm being honest. I also think he was behind Tonks. That old senile bastard has way too much power and he's buying into his own legend. He's just like Evan in that regard. He buys into his own legend._

 _But who am I to question the great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian_ _Dumbledore or Evan Charlus Potter? I can't do that. It wouldn't make me a sheep, and that way they can't herd me anymore. Pathetic. One day I'll return when they realize the truth. I won't save them though. I'll swim in their blood. Shows them to cross me, when they come begging and crying for help and forgiveness. I'll laugh in their fucking faces. The get herded around like sheep and when an actual lion or whatever comes around, their fickle minds can't process it, so they turn to fear and alienation._

 _They tried to herd me. Good luck. I pride myself on my resistance to idiots and peer pressure. I'm proud to be a predator and not a sickly imitation of one._

 _Well that's it for now I have to get moving and find a good place to rest. The sun is setting and the other 3 moons are coming out._

 _Signed,_

 _Hadrian Potter-Peverell_

-X-LINE-BREAK-X-

Lily Potter née Evans considered herself a nice and caring individual. She also considered herself quite patient. But she had knocked on Harry's door 6 times, he should be awake now. She tapped her foot impatiently and growled low in her throat. She was about a second from using the unlocking charm on his door. She'd give him one more chance.

"Hadrian James Potter! If you don't open this door right now I'm coming in!" she yelled, there was no response, "Alright then! Alohamora!"

The door unlocked and she slammed it open ready to yell at him. When she noticed the room was empty though, the words died in her throat. She also was quite astonished at how small and ugly the room was. The mother looked around the entire room, only now noticing how ill-equipped it was for a 18 year old boy. A boy who only just last year finished Hogwarts. Seeing a pile of papers on his desk she walked over to it. On top of the pile of papers was his locket they had gotten him before Voldemort attacked. She undid the clasp of the silver locket and looked at the picture inside.

The picture was a wizarding picture of her rocking Evan back and forth and James twirling a 7 year old Harry around and then flipping him over his shoulders. Harry was giggling and he looked so happy. The happiest she'd seen him since Halloween 1981. She closed the locket and put it on over her head. Underneath the locket was a letter. She picked it up hesitantly.

 _Dear Lily or James,_

 _If you couldn't tell by finding this in my empty room, I'm gone. It also happens to be all your fault. Congratulations! Don't be upset though, I guarantee you I'm fine (possibly)._

 _So I'm going to the Department of Mysteries to walk through the veil. I'm probably about 99.9999999% sure it took you AT LEAST until the next morning to find this letter. I left 29 August 1991, in case it took you longer. I've also claimed the Peverell lordship, James. Just to show you that I did amount to something, in case you're reading this. As unlikely as it is._

 _In the more likely event that Lily found this underneath this letter is everything that you neglected in order to look at The-Idiot-Who-Lived and his accidental magic. I do honestly hope you enjoy this mother. I also hope you realize this is more your fault then fathers, at least he stopped telling me he loved me after Voldemort attacked. You on the other hand continued to insist you did._

 _Liar._

 _That's what makes you worse. I hope you enjoy reading my grades and teacher reports. I also hope you take your false affection and shove it where the sun doesn't shine._

 _Goodbye,_

 _Hadrian Potter-Peverell_

Lily looked down at the letter in shock. Her son hates her. He's gone. He's dead. She couldn't take this right now. So instead she decided to look through the grades and teacher reports. All his grades were amazing! His OWL grades were O's in everything except for Potions and Herbology, but even in those he got EE's. His NEWT grades were impressive too. He got an O in everything but Potions and Herbology, but again he got EE's in those. She also looked through the teachers notes. According to his Third Year DADA professor he was excellent in class. He also conjured a fully corporeal Patronus?! It took her until Sixth Year to do that! His Patronus takes the form of a stag. Interesting, she thought.

She flipped to the page on Fourth Year and the first page is a note from Professor McGonagall. He did the animagus transformation in Fourth Year?! She still can't do that... His form is a Lynx. Unbelievable. They were after Evan for his frankly underwhelming magical power, meanwhile Harry is doing the impossible.

Only then did it hit her. Harry is gone. He left because of them. She drove her own child away. He killed himself because they were terrible parents. She dropped the stack of papers, crumbled to the ground, and let out anguished sobs. The sounds of her crying echoed off the walls of the empty room. It continued to get louder and louder until James ran into the room. He tried to wrap her in a hug, but he ended up getting punched in the face.

"Lily, what's wrong? Lily!" he demanded.

"Har... Harry's gone, he... he left last night." she said in between sobs.

"Then we'll get him back don't worry." said James.

Lily only cried louder. When the father asked what was wrong she pointed to the stack of paper all over the floor. Well, specifically a letter. He picked it up and read it. His face contorted into horror at the implications and sadness at the thought of his oldest son walking through the veil. He then gathered up the rest of the papers and shuffled through them. After he finished he threw the pile on the desk and sat down in shame. He wrapped an arm around Lily for comfort. Not only for her, but for himself too. Harry was right. They're horrible parents. It also struck him hard that he addressed them formally instead of 'mum and dad', not like deserve it.

The redhead cried for a while until Evan came stomping up and demanded breakfast. James decided here and now that he would be a better father to Evan than he was to Harry. He wouldn't spoil the child anymore, no. Evan would learn how to do things the hard way. So the grieving father stood up and walked over to the spoiled child. He grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away talking to him about him being too spoiled and how he's going to learn the value of hard work. Lily Potter sat there alone. Her tears all dried and unclasped the locket and whispered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Be safe."


End file.
